dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lint Sellzen (BIV)
Lint Sellzen is referred to as the third strongest among the artificial humans created within the Sigurd Institution, however, she has a similar level of power as compared with the fourth-strongest, Ys Sellzen, and she is also the inheritor of the Demon Sword Balmung. She was identified as number One-Hundred-Sixty-Nine in the Sigurd Institution before she was given her name and is the youngest member of the top five within the Institution. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church. Appearance Lint is a young girl with a slightly pale complexion and a mix of black and white hair with red eyes. Most of it is white, however, a few parts of it, such as around the bangs, are black. Lint is considered one of the cutest girls within the Church of this generation, however, for those who know her personality, she is avoided regardless of her good looks. She wears a battle suit that is mainly utilized by the females within the Church, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, which are all adorned with straps. She keeps her gun holstered on her left, while Balmung is against her lower back at a slant, with the pommel on her right. She wears a silver crucifix around her neck and a smaller one, this one black, around her right wrist, which is displayed upside down, much to the displeasure of other priests, but to the amusement of Freed Sellzen and Sigurd. Personality Lint is a rather impressionable girl - and her friendship with Freed quickly became a bad thing when he went insane. Though kind and having a sense of justice that exorcists are commonly held to, she picked up on a similar frivolous tone that Freed now possesses, however, she isn't quite as vulgar as he is and is generally considered much more light-hearted than him as well. Considerate to others, she made it her goal to do as much good as Freed does bad; even though she copies him from time to time, saying and doing what he would in certain scenarios. Though Sigurd and Siegfried have tried to change her, Lint is just too stubborn. Unlike many other zealous exorcists, Lint is incredibly understanding and believes that all forms of life can be good and evil, including Devils and Vampires. She was one of the first people to accept Celestia Báthory, which caused the young Vampire Princess to seek a friendship with the young artificial human. History Lint was one of the last creations of the Sigurd Institution before they began to focus on a separate goal; that of creating an artificial Valkyrie. She was developed in order to utilize the Demon Sword Gram, however, she possessed no concern over wielding it or not - in fact, she didn't much care for it. She only craved knowledge, to know who she was. In her time there, she became quick friends with the other creations, including Sigurd, Ys, and Freed. Though she always hung out around the quiet and meek Freed, she would soon begin to copy his behavior after he went crazy, becoming a more vulgar and frivolous individual. Regardless of this, she was a kind girl who, for every sin Freed made, did something good to make up for it. Because of her lackadaisical nature, her potential is lower than the rest of the top five artificial humans, however, her natural talent was more than enough to make up for it. She was happy to lead Freed and Ys into battle during the Vampire War, however, she was less than pleased with Freed due to the atrocities he had committed during the battles - to which she tried to cover them up, but even with her intentions, he was still excommunicated, saddening her. When Sigurd was also excommunicated and Ys defected, Lint fell into a small depression, however, her friendship with Celestia Báthory helped her out of it. Lint then decided to stay within the Church so that she could continue to do good, to do God's work, in her own way. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength - Due to the intensive training that Lint had undergone within the Sigurd Institution, she is able to battle against multiple Stray Devils and Vampires and defeat them without breaking much of a sweat. During the Vampire War, she was known to have never lost her cool, even when being surrounded and having several members of her platoon being cut apart. Wearing a smile upon her face, she simply laughed and counterattacked, defeating any Vampire that approached with joy. High-Enhanced Speed - Due to the intensive training that Lint had undergone within the Sigurd Institution, she is able to keep track of several combatants at once and react to any number of attacks, even when surrounded by ferocious Vampires. She is known as the fastest within the Sigurd Institution and even Dulio Gesualdi previously commented that she was "like a black streak when moving" and gave her the name of "Black Comet". High-Enhanced Durability - Due to the vigorous training that Lint had undergone within the Sigurd Institution, though her body is just as or better, than a regular human's body, she is able to take powerful attacks and move her body in such a way so as to minimalize injury. Lint is able to take an incredible amount of damage and still move as if she was uninjured. *'Pain Immunity': Lint does not feel pain due to the training she had undergone within the Sigurd Institution, allowing her to move and fight without trouble. Lint has commented that she does not remember the last time she had felt pain. High-Enhanced Stamina: Lint is able to move and fight for an incredible amount of time, as shown when she fought during the day and night against the Vampires while in Romania, with only a few hours of respite. Lint believes that because she is unable to feel the pain that she can't even tell when she is fatigued. Master Swordsman - Due to intensive training, Lint is a master of the blade and is noted to be able to figure out the style of her opponent in mere seconds, just from seeing a single attack or movement technique. Because of this, she is able to hide her own style incredibly well and surprise her opponent with a movement that they weren't expecting. Her skill is highly regarded within the Sigurd Institution. Adept Marksman - Because of her training, Lint has an impeccable aim, however, she isn't much interested in practicing shooting and would rather get close and personal, much preferring close-quarter-combat. Her favorite method of fighting is to swing her sword and shoot her gun when only a few feet apart from her target. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder - Lint was born with the capability to wield Holy Swords, which placed her on the list to inherit an Excalibur fragment. When Freed was excommunicated before receiving Excalibur Rapidly, Lint received it in his place. Enhanced Magic Power - Lint was created with an increased amount of magic power as a test to see how well an artificial human could operate with a larger supply of power than normal, thus, creating a "newer" and "better" model. However, Lint has little control over the amount of power she has, which is why she utilizes Balmung and Rapidly as a conduit for her power. Without them, she refrains from utilizing her magic power. Equipment ' ' 'Balmung' Alternatively known as the "Demonic Revolving Sword" or as the "Demonic Sword of Whirlwinds", it was called Gram in the "Nibelungenlied" from Norse mythology. Balmung possesses a drill-like aura and it is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds with a single swing. Its ability, however, is vibration, making the wind that it can cause be from the rapid "movements of molecules" it makes while it is being swung. It is the shortest sword of the five Demon Swords that the Sigurd Institution came to possess, only being as long as an arm. Its white blade is quite different from other swords, being that the metal was forged in a spiral, that has a blue line going around it as well. This causes any injury delivered through a slash to be jarring. It has a short crossguard that is mostly gold in color with blue ruins on the side. 'Excalibur Rapidly' Alternatively known as the "Holy Sword of Heavenly Flare" is one of the seven fragments of Excalibur. The Holy Sword's ability is to enhance the speed and reflexes of its wielder, which Lint uses to great advantage. It is also able to make its wielder more flexible so that they can dodge attacks easily. The Holy Sword is shaped like a long Kris, with the blade appearing wide and with a diamond-shaped gap going through the middle of it with spikes on both edges. The blade has a slight curve towards the tip, where its width thins out noticeably. The blade is light gold in color with the crossguard being diamond-shaped with a small spike on each side, with the handle being a small spiral with white leather-bound around it that has a gold, illegible, inscription upon it. The pommel is a short spike with blue at the end. Trivia *Lint is one of the characters from canon with a changed history and plot and stuff. *Her relationship with Freed is similar to canon, but more involved with him, instead of just being a member of the same Institution. **In this story, she is a friend and holds Freed in high regard, but she still tries to make up for the stuff he has done. **Similar in canon, she stays in the Church as Freed gets excommunicated, so that she can make up for the atrocities he had previously committed while being under her command. *Lint is the only member of the Sigurd Institution to possess both a Demon Sword and Holy Sword. **She is also the only member without a technique for her Demon Sword as she simply uses it based on instinct alone, giving her a higher potential in utilizing it than the rest and a more unpredictable attack pattern. *Balmung takes its appearance from Fate/Grand Order from Caladbolg II. *"BIV" stands for "Black Ice Verse". Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Canon Humans Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist